criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Erica Messer
I think you work is amazing, and i hope to one day have a career like yours! I think your awesome! Chris cavis....a fan 13:37, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Be the change in a prudent state of mind to be compassionate wil trickle down currency of nivkel and dime. The way you and the other writers of Criminals minds; the yway you convey messages I grasp upon correlations that stimmultate my perceception the world world and what can be transformed. I write to you for a notion of thirty minutes of your time you need not know contest but I will not lead you a fool; for which my setlle preseentation will not change your light of writing but as we grow so does or words laid upond by the touch of our brains synapms to our fingertips. I hope you tke thus woeds and give chance for I will be everything you think and not arrogance but enlightment upon froaming words to action conveying to the world in return a new way of life. When you have a free moment in your schedule I would lik to just meet you and talk if I could be graned the honor. Thnak You, Sincerely Jj Palmer 18:31, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Idea for an episode of criminal minds. I just wanted to post an idea for a criminal minds episode. I was actually having a dream about this and thought that it would make a good episode for the show. The basic of the show is that a man kills his wife while she is sleeping and then later he feels so bad about doing it that he starts to cut off her skin and stitch it to himself. He is hoping that when he stitches her skin to him it will let her live again through him. Thank you for your time. 20:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Codie. :2 things: :*This is a wiki, and as such, made by fans for fans; nobody associated with Criminal Minds or CBS or ABC Studios participates in its making. :*Due to legal matters, plots devised by fans can NOT be used in the making of a TV show. :- Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, that is not completely true. There are a lot of legal issues involved in the matter, with lawyers and paperwork and stuff, but yeah, that can be arranged. Trust me, I've seen it done before. :) ::Really. Where, exactly? UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:26, March 29, 2014 (UTC) hello I really want to get in touch with someone who writes for Criminal minds I have a really good idea that I was going to write a book on but it would also make a really great 3 part series for the show :As Mvpl said earlier, plots devised by fans can NOT be used in a TV show. Sorry. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:54, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I think Criminal Minds is a great series, but I think it would be more public friendly if the public were more involved and the locations given out. I think it would be nice to get involved more unknown individuals to play small parts once n a while. *removed due to personal info* UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:15, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :I do not think posting on this talk-page is the best way to get in touch with Messer. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:15, January 2, 2015 (UTC)